Typically, a system that hosts a virtual space executes an instance of the virtual space for interaction by users. The users interact with the virtual space, in part, by requesting actions to be performed in the instance of the virtual space. Conventional systems handle actions with a quality of service that may be relatively uniform for any requesting user at a time of the request. While the quality of service may vary over time, generally, the quality of service assigned to an action does not vary based on the requesting user.